


Wayhaught- The Broadway Musical

by QueenofPasta



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Broadway AU, Complete AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oneshot (for now), WayHaught Proposal, Wynhaught is real, this has been in my unpublished docs forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Tonight is the last show for a good portion of the original cast of Hamilton the musical. And Nicole has a special surprise for her leading lady- both off stage and on
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Wayhaught- The Broadway Musical

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs forever y’all. My ADHD brain kept looking at it and then looking at putty and wondering what it tasted like.  
> Nevertheless, as always, enjoy and don’t hesitate to leave a comment or constructive criticism down below.

Nicole would never get over the feeling of being on stage. It made her breathless while also providing the air she needed to survive.

She had gotten her dream job after three years of working in the industry. She was the first female Alexander Hamilton. Broadway had decided to give her a chance after hiring a female director for this cast. The majority of the cast was genderbent as well, consisting of a female Lafayette/Jefferson and Laurens/Phillip

Booking the job had led to many of the best and worst times of her young life. She had met the love of her life, gotten drunkenly married to one of her costars, and performed for an audience of more than 10,000 people.

The last three years had changed Nicole for the better. Tonight was her last night as Alexander Hamilton. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had a few more wrinkles than she had started with a grey hair or two, but her fiery hair remained the same. 

Her gaze fell to a satin box that rested just below her mirror. 

She felt a new and different wave of nerves penetrate her stomach.

Her Eliza was played by the beautiful and talented Waverly Earp. After a year of scooting around their feelings, Nicole and Waverly had shared a moment so intense that Nicole knew that she would be spending the rest of her life with this woman. It had been another three weeks before they had even kissed.

Now two years later, Nicole was going to propose. She had cleared it with the director and everyone else on cast, including Waverly’s sisters, Willa and Wynonna. It would happen shortly after bows in the same theatre they had met in. 

“Hey! Curtain call is in ten minutes!” Mercedes Gardener, the director and part time stagehand. The older redhead paused when she saw her lead staring at the statin box on her table. “Are you ready?” 

Nicole knew she wasn’t talking about the show. She took a deep breath and turned to the woman that had given her the best gift. “I’ve never been more ready.”

Mercedes beamed. “Let’s make it a good one Hamilton.”

Nicole stood and grabbed the ring box. She handed it to the other redhead. “Can you put this in the wings somewhere? Somewhere I can grab it without raising suspicion.”

Mercedes nodded. “I got you.”

Nicole smiled in return. “Let’s go.” 

“I’ll go put this somewhere safe and meet you out there.” Mercedes slipped out the door.

Nicole glanced once more in the mirror to make sure her costume was perfect.

“Hey baby.”

Nicole smiled at the voice and sighed as she felt her girlfriend wrap her arms around the redhead’s waist.

“Hey love. How are you feeling?”

Waverly sighed as she did her best to peek over her girlfriend’s shoulder. “It feels like it went by too quickly. Like it was just yesterday that I auditioned.”

“I agree. Three years, gone by in a flash.”

“At least we’ll have some time to relax.”

Nicole hummed in agreement.

“Three minutes!” The other part of the stagehand duo, Beth, yelled down the hallway.

The couple stayed another moment just to relax into each other.

“We should go. I still have to get mic-ed.” Waverly muttered.

Nicole sighed. “I suppose we should go.” 

Nicole untangled herself from Waverly’s arm and turned around to press a kiss to her love’s lips.

“Last show. Let’s make it our best.”

Waverly’s eyes shone with emotion. “Last show. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\---

“Haught Stuff!”

Nicole turned at her best friend’s voice. “What do you want?”

“You have the goods?” the brunette asked.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “You make it sound like we’re dealing drugs. Yes I have the ring. Mercedes put it with my fake gun.”

Wynonna grinned. “Good. You nervous?”

Nicole took a deep breath. “A little. More sad than anything. After three years together, tonight’s the last night we’ll all perform together.”

Wynonna sobered slightly at that. “Yeah. I guess it’s a little sad if you think about it that way.”

Nicole tried to change the subject. “You look good tonight.”

“Why thank you Alex.” 

Wynona was wearing an outfit similar to Nicole’s, and her hair was intricately braided to make it appear shorter than it really was. Act two was when she could let it down. Wynonna played Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson. They had a lot of fun on stage together.

Nicole looked across the stage to see Dolls preparing himself. The black man was an amazing Aarn Burr and Nicole could have not asked for a better man to shoot her.

She could see Doc double and triple checking his sets and props. He was one of the most dedicated stage crew she had ever gotten to work with. He once had a dream to work in front of the curtains, but after not being able to find work, he retreated to sets and props.   
Rosita was quickly, but calmly, sewing a patch onto Rachel’s pants. Nicole had never really seen the woman anger or stresses, save for twice when some of the older cast members had moved her sewing supplies 5 minutes before show time.   
The pair had always worked well together in a very professional sense. Outside of the theatre was a bit of a different story. They were both from a small town and their families had apparently never gotten along very well. It didn’t really help that Rosita had once dated Waverly for a short while. But slowly they were working past that. Nicole found it easier to breath around the Latin woman recently and she could easily ser Rosita helping with the hopeful future wedding.

Jeremy stood close to Rachel and was chatting nervously. Both actors were young and Nicole had been pleasantly surprised to see the amazing talent that they had.   
Jeremy played a fantastic Hercules Mulligan and Rachel was the best choice (after the original Anthony Ramos) to play the young Laurens and Phillip duo. Jeremy had a strong stage presence and Rachel had an amazing voice. Not to mention they could both could dance their feet off. Nicole had a rather soft spot for the young girl. She had taken her under her wing and showed her the way to survive the crazy life that was a Broadway actor.

Rachel caught Nicole watching her and gave her a small wave. Jeremy followed suit. However, the young man’s attention was soon dragged elsewhere.

Their king had just arrived and it was no secret that a certain Hercules Mulligan had quite the crush on the king. Nicole just chuckled quietly and continued to let her eyes wander. 

She saw the Scyler sisters were gathered in the stage left wing. Waverly was talking with her hands, clearly excited about something and Shae had their heads thrown back in laughter. Willa was playfully rolling her eyes.   
Willa played the oldest Scyler sister, Angelica and Shae was the youngest, Peggy. Shae also doubled as Maria Renyolds which wasn’t the best thing. It had been awkward for a while considering her and Shae had a bit of history together, but they were both professionals and they always put aside any drama for the good of the show.

Nedley stood a few feet away from the sisters. He was the oldest cast member and was a father figure to Nicole. It played well on stage considering he played a fantastic Washington. He had been the one to take her under his wing. He had also shown her the best pizza place in every city they had traveled to. He had worked on Nicole’s first job with her.

The last person Nicole saw was Billy. He was standing with the other members of the company and staring directly at Rachel. Nicole couldn't help but smile at the puppy love that was written all over his face.

The lights darkened and Nicole felt her heart beat just a bit quicker. She could hear the audience mummering to themselves and Wynonna talking under her breath. Her last show of her most important and special job was about to start. Nicole took a deep breath as the lights brightened. “Let’s get it.”

\---

Act one went off without a hitch. Nicole was going between hot tea and water as she changed into her outfit for the second act.

Wynonna was in the room getting her hair and makeup redone. She was currently draining her second water bottle.

Waverly was another vanity away sipping at her own cup of tea. She had already changed into her act two outfit.

Nicole shrugged on her jacket and walked over to sit next to her love. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

Waverly smiled at her. “I’m doing good. I was a little worried about ‘Helpless’, but it went fine.”

“Why were you worried about Helpless?”

“My vocals had been off this week.”

Nicole huffed. “No way. Your voice is always incredible.”

Waverly blushed. “Thanks babe. You weren’t bad yourself.”

Nicole shrugged. “I never have to act when I’m with you.”

Waverly giggled and leaned over to press a kiss on Nicole’s cheek. “I love you too.”

Nicole hummed happily.

“Blech.” Wynonna fake gagged. “Get a room. You’re going to scar your child.” Wynonna pointed to Rachel, who was sitting across the room switching from tea to water and scrolling through her phone. She looked up confused when she heard her name.

Purly to spite Wynonna, Nicole cupped Waverly’s face and planted a kiss directly on her lips.

“Gah! I’m leaving. Act two starts in five. Separate by then. Please.” Wynonna took Waverly’s tea as she walked out. 

Waverly grumbled after her sister left. It didn’t help that five minutes later, Willa waltzed in a after a playful squabble stole Waverly’s water as well. Nicole just laughed at the banter between the siblings.

\----

As the opening notes of Obedient Servant began to play, nerves began to flutter in Nicole’s stomach. Dolls obviously saw her nerves and gave her a quick wink while he scowled at her, playing the character.

By the time The World Was Wide Enough started, it was a miracle that Nicole could still sing/rap. Her hands were shaking and her stomach was turning and flopping.

When Who Lives began, Nicole thought her stomach might fall out. She watched as Waverly sang her heart out. When she meets the small brunette upstage, the tears in her eyes are real. 

Slowly as Waverly continues to sing, Nicole makes her way off stage and grabs the ring box from where Mercedes put it by her fake gun from her duel with Burr. Her heart flutters when she hears Waverly gasp.

The lights cut and the auditorium erupts with applause. Nicole makes her way to the front of the stage and as the lights come back on, the cast stands in a line, hands clasped and they bow together. After bowing together, Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole, Rachel, Nedley (who was considering retiring),and Billy all step forward. It is their last night as a cast together and together they take a bow. After that, Wynonna, Billy, Nedley and Rachel take a step back and when Waverly turns to look at them in confusion, Nicole bends down on one knee. 

If the applause was loud earlier, it was near deafening now. Waverly turned and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes sparkled with tears and Nicole smiled brightly at her. 

“Waverly Earp. I love you. Will you please do me the honors of marrying me?” Nicole had to shout and even then, it was hard to hear her. The fact that she was still mic-ed helped very little. Waverly, how ever, did and she nodded vigorously and knelt down to connect her lips with Nicole’s. 

Nicole could hear her cast and crew mates cheering and shouting in excitement. The couple pulled apart and Nicole smiled as she slid the ring onto her fiancee’s finger. Out of the corner of her eye she could see flashes of cameras and the redhead knew that her and her fiancé would be front cover news tomorrow. Waverly threw her arms around Nicole’s neck and Nicole wrapped hers around the brunette’s slender waist. Nicole spun her soon-to-be wife in a circle. 

The cheers and applause still echoed throughout the auditorium. Finally the noise quieted and with one last bow, Nicole’s last show was over.


End file.
